1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatuses for estimating motion parameters. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide methods and apparatuses operable to generate a motion model to correlate parameters estimated using different signal sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion sensing apparatuses are often used to sense the motion of an object, animal, or person. For example, estimated motion parameters, such as acceleration, average velocity, stride distance, total distance, gait efficiency, speed, cadence, and the like, may be utilized in the training and evaluation of athletes and animals, the rehabilitation of the injured and disabled, and in various recreational activities.
Some motion sensing apparatuses employ Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers and inertial sensors such as accelerometers to generate signals for motion parameter estimation. These apparatuses may often accurately estimate motion parameters, but they require the GPS receivers and inertial sensors to always be used in tandem—thereby increasing the size and power footprint of the apparatuses.